


just you, me, and the stars

by jodieoswald



Series: thirteenth doctor [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BBC, British, British English, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay as hell, Girls Kissing, Kissing, LGBT+, Lesbian, Lesbians in Space, Very fluffy, i already have a very gay crush on thirteen, jodie whittaker - Freeform, queer, the story we all imagine ourselves in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: short story i wanna write because it'll make my non-heterosexual heart very happythirteen takes you to the best place she knows, as a treat for literally existing in her life.





	just you, me, and the stars

You woke up under the warm, thick sheets of one of the many beds in the TARDIS, a magical space ship owned (or, you  _should_ say stole) by an even more magical Time Lord, the Doctor. You could also feel warmth radiating off of the same Time Lord, who was centimetres away from you. She wasn't awake yet, and you took that moment in, knowing that you wouldn't see her asleep for a long time, since she never needed to sleep. Smiling, you bit your lip subtly, your eyes glued to the relaxed, beautiful face in front of you. Before you knew it, you fell back to sleep with the image of a sleeping Doctor cruising your mind.

"Y/N! Get up!" The Doctor yelled, waking you up unexpectedly. You looked at her, dreary eyed, and saw that she was fully clothed and obviously eager to do something. However, more importantly, she was armed with two pillows clasped in her hands. Raising her arms above her head, she threw them at you and whacked you with the pillow.

"No! Just five more minutes.." You dragged on, covering your face with your arms.

She responded with another pillow to the face, and then plopped down onto the bed and shoved you, trying to annoy you in the way she knew best.

"C'mon.. I have something really cool to show you." She did the face you knew all too well, also known as her puppy eyes. Sighing, you gave in and propped yourself up and looked her in the eyes.

"Okay.. Just give me five minutes." She nodded, smiling in triumph. You shook your head in annoyance, grinning, and gave her a small kiss, before pulling yourself out of bed.

Once you were dressed, you came out into the TARDIS control room and saw the Doctor fiddling about with controls.

"What did you want to show me, then?" You asked her. She wiggled her eyebrows and pulled a lever down, sending the ship spiraling and whirring into the time vortex.

Once a low sound had signalled the landing, the Doctor stood in front of the doors, smirking.

"Ready?"

"When have I ever not been?"

She opened the doors, revealing a cliff edge in front of them and the most beautiful array of plants and stars painted after the cliff drop. Your mouth dropped open, in awe at the raw beauty in front of you at that moment. The Doctor took your hand and walked you to the edge of the cliff, sitting down with her legs over the edge. You did the same, leaning your head on her shoulder.

"This is fucking amazing, Doctor."

"It was the most amazing place I could think to take you."

"Why, though? Why did you want me to see this?"

"I wanted to thank you. For being in my life. For existing. Because it's enough to make me happy."

 "Oh my God, that's the cheesiest thing someone's ever said but I love it." You looked at her, before grinning and cupping her face in your hands, kissing her slowly.

You were so happy with her. You wanted it to last forever. It wouldn't, of course, but it made you happy whilst it did. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is like, unrealistic and very gay but that sums up everything i write


End file.
